Long live the King!
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: This is a small one-shot for everybody who wanted to know how Scar got his name (inspired by the new The Lion King Remake; which was a fantastic movie by that way)...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN THE LION KING!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO DISNEY AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**__  
__

_After watching the new Lion King remake (which was totally awesome!), I had to write this down and today I found some time to do so.  
Please don't expect too much, for I wrote this down within 15 minutes or so. That's why it is so short._

_But please enjoy it :3._

_And I am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language and since I translate this from german into english, there will be some mistakes ;)._

_**And as always feedback in the form of a comment is very much appreciated by me.**__  
By commenting, you show me your interest and comments are the bigges motivation for me to keep going,  
so please don't be shy and let me know what you think about this story, thank you!_

* * *

**Long live the king**

Silently they stand there, staring at each other with fire in their eyes.

Their fur rises and their eyes are blazing with hatred, as they stare at each other.

Claws scrap over the ground in anticipation of the impending battle, razor-sharp fangs are bared and their roar fills the air, which startles some birds, sitting in the trees not far from them.

The challenger lowers his head, not to show submission, but to show his huge fangs and to growl low and threatening. His claws scratch over the stony ground, the fur on his neck rises and he shakes his jet-black mane, before his muscles tense under his auburn fur and he makes himself ready to jump.

His counterpart sees the attack coming and sets into motion, roaring as he runs over to him.

Taka breaks the jump attack on the spot and sets himself in motion.

They meet in the middle of Pride Rock.

With a force, that pushes the air out of their lungs, the two lions collide. Their roar cuts through the air, as they attack each other brutally and mercilessly with claws and fangs.

Taka hits at his brother with powerful slashes, but Mufasa deftly avoids the attacks and gets hold of one of the paws with his teeth and bites down on it. Taka's painful roar breaks the air and he manages to get Mufasa to let go of him by hitting his nose with his claws. He whirls around, throws himself at the king and tries to wrestle him to the ground, but he can't do it. His mighty fangs snap at him, but he only gets hold of the golden mane. The delicate flesh under the thick fur remains spared and Mufasa uses this moment of carelessness to force his brother to the ground.

The younger lies there, beating around with his paws wildly to keep his brother from biting his throat. His claws plow through the golden fur and Mufasa roars with pain and rage, as the claws go deeper this time, tearing a wound into his right ear.

But the king isn't impressed by such devious attacks. He's had a lot of challengers before and even his own brother is like all the others too: weak, unfocused and too ambitious and that's what broke the neck of his other rivals...sometimes even literally. But he isn't out for blood and doesn't want to kill Taka. No. He just wants to teach him a lesson. One that he will never forget and which will teach him not to mess with the king ever again!

Roaring, he lunges at Taka again.

His claws ram into his shoulders, as the younger lion rolls over onto his stomach and tries to get up again, his teeth snapping at the smaller lion's neck, but he misses it and Taka manages to push Mufasa away from him. Growling, he whirls around, beats at his face with his claws and manages to keep the older lion at bay.

For a moment, they pause and, breathing heavily, stare at each other.

The lionesses of Pride Rock watch the spectacle spellbound.

None of them speaks a word, as Taka and Mufasa reposition themselves and face each other again.

"Give up!" says the king with his deep voice, but Taka only growls and doesn't even think about giving up.

This is his chance to become the leader of the pack and the king of the Pride Lands and he doesn't want to miss this opportunity!

His throat opens for a loud roar and he rises on his hind legs and tries to attack Mufasa with both paws at the same time now.

Also Mufasa rises on his hind legs and the two lions collide against each other again.

Taka snaps at his throat, but Mufasa avoids the attack by turning his head to the side, rises his left paw and a little later Taka's bloodcurdling roar cuts through the savannah, as razor-sharp claws cut through his face. Blood and tufts of fur fly through the air and Taka falls to the ground. Powerful claws hold him down, preventing him from getting up and continuing the fight.

"It's enough! Give up! You lost!" his older brother growls right into his ear and Taka barely dares to turn his face to him and look into his golden eyes.

Too deep is the defeat, too big is the pain in his face and the humiliation in his body.

The long wound on his left eye burns like pure fire, he feels how his blood soaks his fur and the ground he lies on and he knows that he better stays down and subordinate himself if he wants to survive this, so he jumps over his shadow and looks at Mufasa submissive and tacitly signals him that the fight is over and that he has learned his lesson.

At least for now…

* * *

When Mufasa finally lets go of him, he gets up and sneaks away; always feeling the stinging look of his older brother in his neck.

The roar of the lionesses reaches his ears, soon mingles with his brother's triumphant roar and he growls deeply, but he doesn't dare to turn around, but continues to sneak away. He just wants to leave this place. Leaving the place where his own brother had humiliated him in front of the whole pack…

Arriving in his cave, he settles down in a dark corner and licks his wounds. The wound on his eye is the worst and it will surely leave a long scar.

A scar, that will always remind him to never mess with the king of the savannah and to never challenge him ever again.

Mufasa is just too powerful to challenge all alone.

That's what Taka, whom everyone calls "Scar" from this day on, has also learned that.

Long live the king...

**The end**

* * *

**Author's note:  
**_I can't even tell you how much I LOVED the remake! :)_  
_And I loved the idea how Scar got his name and that's why I wanted to write this down._  
_Hope it came out okay^^._


End file.
